


Sometime Around Midnight

by mistermanners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistermanners/pseuds/mistermanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville doesn't taking loosing Luna to Rolf very well. Luckily, Hannah is there to offer a helping hand.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my fanfiction.net account.  
> Inspired by the song Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event.

Neville stops in front of the bar and takes deep breath, pushing his brown hair out of his face. His breath swirls up into the crisp, cold air and he walks inside slowly. He sits on an empty stool at the bar, away from most of the other patrons. He is here with a purpose, to forget her and her stupid white blonde hair, to forget her annoying quirks that he had always thought made her so lovely, to forget her whole insane existence, and most importantly, to forget that she had broken his heart only hours earlier. When the bartender finally asks him what he wants, he doesn't just order a glass, he orders an entire bottle of Fire Whiskey. He pours himself a glass, looking deep into his drink. "Here's to you ruining my life." He mumbles, extending his drink to the invisible person next to him for a toast before taking a large sip.

 _Maybe I really didn't appreciate her enough._ He thinks bitterly to himself, pouring another glass. Isn't that what she told him? Why she didn't let them just pick up where they left off before he went to study and become a professor? It only made sense that she found someone new. He had just never imagined this someone would replace him forever. She was always his Luna, the loony love of his life. And now she was engaged to some other wizard named Rolf Scamander _. Rolf Scamander. What kind of name is that anyway? Luna Longbottom sounds so much nicer than Luna Scamander. What can she see in him anyway? Was I really that easy to replace? Did I really not give her the attention, the love she deserved?_ And with this thought, he downs his drink. And he can't be angry with her despite his best efforts to be, he knows it's his own fault. He thinks of every tiny mistake he ever made with her and they're all like tiny daggers right in the heart. If only he had told her how he really felt years ago, maybe she'd be celebrating with him right now. If only he had proposed before leaving like he wanted to, they might even be married by now. But poor, poor Neville had second guessed himself a few times too many over the years. And he was paying the ultimate price.

The door opens and the breeze makes its way to Neville, blowing wickedly on his neck, daring him to look at the bar's newest patrons. He slowly turns his head and he never could have prepared himself for what he sees. Luna and Rolf are making their way inside, hand in hand, all smiles. Neville's eyes close and he turns his head, his heart breaking all over again. _Of all the bars in all the world, why did they come here? Why the bloody hell are they here?_ His face is in his hands now, as if blocking them from his vision means they don't exist. Then he hears her laugh and that's it, his stomach is in knots that no one can untie, his heart is sinking down into the pits of the earth. He takes a deep breath and stands up, reaching for his wallet. He slams money on the bar and wraps his coat around himself even tighter before venturing to the door. He allows himself one backwards glance and all he sees is her face lighting up the way it used to when he was with her. He swallows and curses himself for doing that, walking out the door. Tears are pooling in his eyes and he's trying his hardest to make sure that's where they stay. He knows all the other wizards and witches are staring because he's speed walking through town, his arms around himself and tears in his eyes. But he doesn't care about that, all that he cares about right now is getting himself as far away from the happy couple as possible.

He makes his way down all the streets to his apartment, staring intently at the pavement. His mind is racing with images of Luna and Rolf, taunting him with the life he could have had with her. He stops for a moment and leans on the outside wall of his apartment complex, too dizzy and nauseous to keep moving. Someone walks past him to the door, heading inside. He only notices them because they stop and walk over, eyeing him carefully.

"Are you alright, Neville? You look like you're about to pass out." They say and he looks up because he has to acknowledge them. He takes in the familiar face and shakes his head.

"No, Hannah. I'm not alright." He says quietly.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll make you some tea and we can talk about it." She offers. He wants to say no, to decline so badly because all he wants is to be alone. But he can't, he knows if he's alone, he'll destroy himself.

"Just one cup, alright?" He says. And with that, they're making their way to her apartment.


End file.
